Abomination
thumb|328px|Abomination Emil Blonsky jest byłym komandosem od zadań specjalnych z brytyjską formacją Royal Marines, zapożyczonym przez generała Thaddeusa Rossa, podczas jego prób ujęcia Bruce'a Bannera, lepiej znanego jako Hulk. Blonsky otrzymał zastrzyk z niewielką dawką oryginalnego serum superżołnierza, a następnie krwią Bruce'a Bannera, co spowodowało, że zmienił w wielkiego jak Hulk Abominationa. Następnie popadł w szał na Harlemie, po czym został pokonany przez Hulka i pojmany przez United States Armed Forces. Biografia Wczesne życie Kariera wojskowa Emil Blonsky urodził się w Rosji, lecz dorastał w Anglii, gdzie służył w Królewskiej Piechocie Morskiej w British Armed Forces i szybko awansował do rangi kapitana. Pomimo otrzymania niesamowitych zasług, odmówił awansu na pułkownika, twierdząc, że chce walczyć tyle, ile może. Mimo osiągnięcia wieku 39 lat, Blonsky postarał się, żeby jego ciało nie osłabło i nadal był uważany za jednego z najgroźniejszych żołnierzy w amerykańskich siłach zbrojnych. Podczas tajnych operacji w Ameryce Południowej, mającej rozbić kartel terrorystyczny, Blonsky i jego drużyna, zamiast tego, znalazła bazę już zniszczoną, ale nie było widać śladów wystrzelonej broni. Po znalezieniu chłopca, Miguela, Blonsky dowiedział się, że "Amerykanin" pomógł mu znaleźć bazę, kiedy się zgubił, lecz został zaatakowany przez przywódcę terrorystów. Chłopiec twierdził, że potem Amerykanin zmienił się w potwora, co zdziwiło Blonsky'ego. Pogoń za Bruce'em Bannerem Praca dla Thaddeusa Rossa Gdy generał Thaddeus Ross zlokalizował położenie zbiegłego Bruce'a Bannera w Rio de Janeiro w Brazylii, kazał generałowi Joe Grellerowi zebrać zespół bojowy, by go złapać. Z powodu niebezpieczeństwa konfrontacji z Bannerem sprowadzili Blonsky’ego za jego zasługi w roli weterana i przydzielono mu stanowisko dowódcy polowego na operację. Aczkolwiek, chcąc pozbyć się Bannera szybko i cicho, generał Ross zdecydował, nie zdradzać tajemnicy naukowca. Zasadzka w Rio de Janeiro Blonsky i jego oddział dobrze wyszkolonych żołnierzy próbował podejść Bannera z zaskoczenia. Jednak Banner dowiedział się o ich obecności i był w stanie uniknąć żołnierzy Blonsky'ego, dopóki nie został spostrzeżony przez samego dowódcę w trakcie ucieczki. Blonsky następnie ścigał Bannera po wąskich uliczkach faweli, zmuszając Bannera do schronienia się w rozlewni napojów, w której pracował. Myśląc, że przyparł Bannera do muru, Blonsky i jego żołnierze wkroczyli do fabryki, lecz zamiast niego stanęli twarzą w twarz z Hulkiem. Hulk szalał w ciemnej fabryce, rzucając kilkoma ulicznymi zbirami po pomieszczeniu i rozprawiając się z ludźmi Blonsky'ego, których broń była bezużyteczna przeciwko prawie niezniszczalnej skórze Hulka. Mimo wspięcia się na wyższy poziom i próby powstrzymania potwora własnoręcznie, Blonsky mógł jedynie zerknąć na Hulka i szybko zorientował się, że nie ma szans w starciu z tak potężną bestią. Następnie Hulk zamierzał zabić Blonsky'ego rzucając w niego wózek widłowy, po czym uciekł, podczas gdy Blonsky patrzył na to przerażony. Blonsky zgłosił się do generała Thaddeusa Rossa, wściekły, że nie otrzymał wszystkich informacji o Hulku i wyjaśnił mu, że Banner wymknął im się z powodu pojawienia się ogromnego zielonego potwora, który według niego pomagał Bannerowi cały czas. Ross wyjaśnił, że potworem był Banner, jednak odmówił udzielania dalszych informacji tym razem, rozkazując Blonsky'emu i jego ocalonym ludziom spakować swoje rzeczy i wrócić do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdyż Banner zdążył już dawno uciec. Zostanie superżołnierzem Później Blonsky spotkał się z generałem Thaddeusem Rossem, podczas którego Ross wyjaśnił, że Hulk powstał przypadkiem w trakcie eksperymentu dotyczącego odporności na promieniowanie, zainspirowanego badaniami nad wzmocnieniem biologicznym, czy "superżołnierzami", jak ujął to Blonsky, z czasów II wojny światowej. Zaczęli dyskutować o tym, jak wiek Blonsky'ego zaczął go spowalniać w polu, a on nie miał zamiaru odchodzić z armii; Ross zasugerował, że zna sposób, aby pomóc mu stać się silniejszym. Blonsky, szukając zemsty i skuszony doświadczeniem mocy Hulka, zgłosił się jako eksperymentalny obiekt testów, aby pojmać Bannera. Generał Ross wyjaśnił, że otrzyma niewielką dawkę oryginalnego serum superżołnierza, stworzonego przez doktora Abrahama Erskine'a do projektu Odrodzenie i, jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, zostanie odciągnięty z misji. Blonsky otrzymał zastrzyki, wliczając w nie ekstremalnie bolesne zastrzyki w szpik kostny, co wyniosło jego siłę, szybkość i zwinność na nadzwyczajny poziom. Bitwa przy Uniwersytecie Culver Po zabiegu Rosjanin ponownie wziął udział w zasadzce na Bruce’a Bannera na Uniwersytecie Culver. Kiedy Banner został złapany w pułapkę, Blonsky obserwował jego transformację w Hulka, po której spowodował masywne zniszczenia w jednostkach wojennych. Thaddeus Ross wydał Blonsky'emu rozkaz zaatakowania Hulka, po czym ten wystąpił, strzelając w swój cel wyrzutnią granatów. Dzięki zwiększonej sile, szybkości i zwinności z łatwością dotrzymywał kroku Hulkowi, akrobatycznie unikając potężnych ataków większego przeciwnika, kpiąc sobie z niego. Jednak Hulk nadal pozostawał znacznie potężniejszy, a kiedy Blonsky'emu skończyła się amunicja, był zmuszony uciekać. Blonsky zaprowadził Hulka w pułapkę, gdzie Centrum Dowodzenia Operacji Strategicznych użył dział sonicznych Starka, aby spróbować go złapać, lecz Hulk był w stanie się wydostać i kontynuował niszczenie wojskowego sprzętu, co doprowadziło do tego, że Ross wezwał śmigłowiec, żeby go zabić. Aczkolwiek, Blonsky przestał słuchać rozkazów i ostrzeżeń Rossa, pochłonięty obsesją na punkcie mocy Hulka i, aby oszacować pełną siłę Hulka, podszedł do niego i zakpił sobie z niego, mówiąc, aby pokazał na co go stać. Hulk odpowiedział kopiąc Blonsky'ego, który przeleciał przez pole i uderzył w drzewo, miażdżąc większość kości w jego ciele. Utrata kontroli Uzależnienie od potęgi Blonsky cierpiał od rozległych obrażeń fizycznych, które normalnie mogłyby zostawić osobę albo w hospitalizacji i bez możliwości poruszenia się na lata, albo w stanie śpiączki, czy nawet doprowadzić do zgonu. Aczkolwiek, z powodu tego rodzaju serum superżołnierza, w pełni zregenerował wszystkie swoje obrażenia w mniej niż 24 godziny. Kiedy personel szpitala nadzorował jego proces leczenia, Blonsky'ego odwiedził Thaddeus Ross; kiedy Ross zapytał o samopoczucie, Blonsky wyraził pragnienie ponownie wyruszyć za Bannerem. Blonsky otrzymał drugą, większą dawkę serum superżołnierza, która w pełni wzmocniła jego ciało i ponownie ulepszyła jego siłę i moc leczenia, ale również powodując dziwne fizyczne efekty, jak np. lekko zdeformowany kręgosłup. Blonsky zaczął także tracić swoje połączenie z rzeczywistością i stawał się coraz bardziej głodny na boskie moce Hulka. Blonsky nie poinformował generała Rossa o tych zmianach i zamiast tego wyruszył na następną misję, mającą na celu go znaleźć. Bruce Banner w końcu został zlokalizowany w Nowym Jorku, a Blonsky znów stanął na czele zespołu szturmowego, mającego go złapać. Pragnąc wywrzeć na Bannerze wystarczającą presję, aby przemienił się w Hulka, Blonsky zignorował bezpośredni rozkaz generała Rossa i wtargnął do pomieszczenia, w którym Banner rozmawiał z Samuelem Sternsem i Betty Ross. Blonsky przerzucił córkę generała Rossa po pokoju, po czym zaatakował Bannera, który na pierwszy rzut oka wyleczył się z Hulka; wściekły z tego obrotu spraw, Blonsky uderzył Bannera tak, że ten stracił przytomność. Narodziny Abominationa Kiedy Bruce Banner i Betty Ross zostali złapani i zabrani na przesłuchanie przez generała Thaddeusa Rossa, Blonsky dowiedział się o ogromnych zapasach napromieniowanej gamma krwi, zapożyczonej od Bannera, która została zsyntetyzowana przez Samuela Sternsa. Pragnąc mocy podobnej do Hulka, zażądał od Sternsa, atakując major Kathleen Sparr przy okazji, transfuzji napromieniowanej krwi Bannera. Sterns ostrzegł go, że połączenie formuły superżołnierza i kuracji gamma miałoby nieprzewidywalne skutki, które zmieniły by go odrażającą bestię. Jednak Blonsky'ego nie obchodziły efekty uboczne, a Sterns niezwłocznie przeprowadził transfuzję. Kiedy Blonsky mutował w Abominationa, potworne stworzenie z ciałem większym od Hulka oraz kręgosłupem wystającym z grzbietu, znokautował Sternsa, upity niesamowitą mocą, Blonsky uciekł z laboratorium niszcząc ścianę i atakując innych żołnierzy. Starcie w Harlemie Po tym, jak w końcu spełnił swoje życzenie zdobycia potęgi, większej nawet niż ta Hulka, Abomination rozpoczął pustoszenie Harlemu, jako demonstracja swojej nowej, boskiej siły, wyzywając wszystkich funkcjonariuszy policyjnych, którzy starali się go powstrzymać. Choć Bruce Banner nie był pewien, czy pozbył się Hulka na dobre, czuł się odpowiedzialny za stworzenie Abominationa, wiedział, że tylko i wyłącznie Hulk był w stanie powstrzymać Blonsky'ego. Tym samym, Banner wyskoczył ze śmigłowca, próbując ponownie wywołać transformację. Wydostał się z krateru pod ulicą jako Hulk. Hulk i Abomination stoczyli brutalną bitwę po Harlemie, w której Abomination zachowywał przewagę, zważywszy na posiadanie większej, czystej siły, co zmusiło Hulka do improwizacji, żeby mu dorównać, wykorzystując zniszczony samochód jako rękawice bokserskie, aby unieszkodliwić Abominationa; aczkolwiek ten pozostawał pozornie niepokonany i z łatwością kopnął Hulka tak mocno, że ten przeleciał przez całą dzielnicę. Wtedy Abomination rozpoczął pościg za Hulkiem, zabijając każdego, kto stanął mu na drodze. Kiedy generał Thaddeus Ross rozkazał swojemu śmigłowcowi otworzyć ogień do Blonsky'ego, ten zwrócił swoją uwagę na niego. Blonsky zaczął ścigać helikopter Rossa, podczas gdy Hulk ścigał Blonsky'ego, w celu ochrony znajdujących się w pojeździe ludzi. Wkrótce, Abomination był w stanie chwycić śmigłowiec i ściągnąć go w ruiny pobliskiego budynku, pomimo ciągłych starań Hulka, aby go zatrzymać, śmigłowiec uderzył w Abominationa, a wszyscy w środku, z wyjątkiem generała Rossa i jego córki Betty Ross, zginęli. Ostateczne starcie Blonsky jednak nie został zatrzymany i kontynuował atakowanie Hulka, przybijając go do ściany i drwiąc z jego prób uratowania Betty Ross. Pchnął Bannera w klatkę piersiową swoją wystającą kością łokciową; gniew Hulka jednak ciągle wzrastał wraz z jego siłą i zdołał odepchnąć napastnika, po czym wbił jego głowę w ścianę. Następnie jego uwagę odwrócił ogień, który prawie pochłonął helikopter. Kiedy Hulk był pozornie wyczerpany ich krótką walką, Abomination chwycił sługi kawałek łańcucha i przygotował się na zabicie generała Rossa i Betty, którzy nadal byli zamknięci we wraku śmigłowca. Aczkolwiek, widząc to, wielce rozwścieczony Hulk zdołał rozbroić i pokonać Abominationa, prawie dusząc go na śmierć łańcuchem; Banner zwolnił więzy po prośbie Betty. Abomination upadł, pokonany, a Hulk uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia ścigany przez wojsko. Czasy więzienia Kriocela na Alasce Abomination został aresztowany i zabrany do Krypty, krioceli zlokalizowanej w obiekcie w Barrow na Alasce, przez United States Armed Forces pod obserwacją generała Thaddeusa Rossa. Tylko agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. z siódmym poziomem wtajemniczenia lub wyższym byli świadomi tej informacji. Projekt Avengers Podczas pierwotnego szkicowania członkostwa w Projekcie Avengers, Światowa Rada Bezpieczeństwa planowała uwolnić Blonsky'ego, robiąc z niego słynnego bohatera wojennego i wmawiając ludziom, że roznosił chaos, ponieważ chciał obronić się przed Hulkiem. Zamierzali dać mu członkostwo w Avengers, lecz T.A.R.C.Z.A., wiedząc więcej o bardziej złej i głodnej potęgi naturze Blonsky'ego, nie chciała pozwolić, aby to się stało. Dzięki połączonym staraniom agentów Phila Coulsona, Jaspera Sitwella oraz konsultanta Tony'ego Starka, generał Ross następnie odmówił wydania go z niewoli, a zamiast niego do drużyny wliczono Bruce'a Bannera. Groźba Coulsona Parę lat później, Emil Blonsky nadal był w areszcie na Alasce. Phil Coulson groził Grantowi Wardowi, że obsadzi go na stanowisku strażnika Blonsky'ego w jego krioceli na nocnej zmianie, jeżeli jego związek seksualny z Melindą May będzie miał niekorzystny wpływ na misje drużyny. Osobowość Jako żołnierz-weteran z latami doświadczenia, Emil Blonsky okazywał głęboką pasję w walce. Kiedy został spytany dlaczego nie chciał otrzymać promocji, odpowiedział że jest żołnierzem i że chce nim być tyle, ile to możliwe. Będąc świadomym, że zaczyna go spowalniać wiek, Blonsky okazywał ogromne pragnienie powrotu do swoich dni chwały, gdyż powiedział, że gdyby włożył swój obecny poziom doświadczenia w ciało sprzed 10 lat, byłby przeciwnikiem, z którym nie chciałby się mierzyć. To właśnie zaciekłe pragnienie pozostania na polu bitwy Blonsky'ego przekonało generała Thaddeusa Rossa do zaoferowania mu wypróbowania eksperymentalnej repliki serum superżołnierza, na co przystał. Po jego pierwszym spotkaniu z Hulkiem, Blonsky popadł w obsesję na punkcie pokonania zielonego potwora za wszelką cenę, powoli tracąc zdrowie psychiczne i naturę ludzką, kiedy ciągle wstrzykiwał sobie coraz więcej serum superżołnierza. Po tym jak dowiedział się, że Samuel Sterns był w posiadaniu próbek krwi nasączonej promieniowaniem Gamma, Blonsky popadł w jeszcze większą obsesję, żeby zdobyć moc Hulka, dochodząc do punktu, że groził Sternsowi i zignorował jego ostrzeżenia. Kiedy Blonksy zmutował w Abominationa, natychmiast zaakceptował swoją nową formę, a jego moc go pochłonęła, po czym wpadając w szał ruszył spustoszyć Harlem, przy czym zabił kilku żołnierzy, by tylko zaprezentować swoją nową siłę. Kiedy pojawił się Hulk, Blonsky był zadowolony i chętny powtórki ich poprzedniego starcia, aby zobaczyć czyj mutant był silniejszy. W trakcie pojedynku, wielokrotnie okazywał szczęście z pobicia Hulke i swoich szyderstw skierowanych w jego stronę, ukazując swoją sadystyczną naturę, a nawet arogancko powiedział Bruce'owi Bannerowi, że nie zasługuje na moc Hulka. Agresywne i aroganckie zachowanie Abominationa, jak również jego obsesja na punkcie pokonania Hulka, prawdopodobnie wynikające z serum superżołnierza wzmacniającego pragnienie Blonsky'ego, uczyniła z niego lepszego bojownika. Bezwzględny, brutalny i psychopatyczny, Blonsky nie troszczył się nawet o swoją porażkę, ani śmierć, która mogła wyniknąć z jego walki z Hulkiem na ulicach Harlemu, wszystko co go obchodziło, to osiągnięcie swojego celu; zyskać coraz więcej i więcej mocy, aby stać się najpotężniejszym wojownikiem, jakiego widział świat. Łaknąć więcej siły i walki, Blonsky arogancko określił, że żołnierze Rossa "posikaliby się w gacie", gdyby mieli walczyć z Hulkiem, co jeszcze dalej odsłoniło jego złowieszczą naturę. Moce i zdolności Moce Sztucznie wzmocniona fizjologia: Emil Blonsky otrzymał zastrzyk rodzaju serum superżołnierza z II wojny światowej. Jako superżołnierz, pomimo że fizycznie był już po kwiecie wieku, ukazał że ma zdolności i wydajność podobną do Kapitana Ameryki. Aczkolwiek, serum spowodowało także sporo efektów ubocznych, dokonując zmian w umyśle, sprawiając, że stał się nadpobudliwy i deformując jego kręgosłup. Otrzymał jeszcze więcej mocy, po dokonaniu transfuzji krwi swojej na syntetyczną wersję napromieniowanej Gamma krwi Bannera, stając się olbrzymim podobnym do Hulka humanoidem. * Nadludzka siła: Po wstrzyknięciu mu wariantu serum superżołnierza, Blonsky posiadł siłę znacznie większą od zwykłego człowieka swojej postury oraz był w stanie podnieść mężczyznę takiego samego rozmiaru jak on jedną ręką. Jednak po otrzymaniu krwi Hulka, siła Blonsky'ego wzrosła do ogromnych nadludzkich poziomów, prawie dwukrotnie większej od Hulka w normalnym stanie. Wygląda na to, że poziom jego siły pozostaje ten sam i nie wzrasta w zależności od gniewu, co jest przeciwne do Hulka, a może być to spowodowane serum superżołnierza. Tym samym, jego ogromna siła pozwala mu ciskać normalnymi ludźmi i samochodami na wielkie odległości, z łatwością przedzierać się przez ceglane budynki, a nawet przerzucić Hulka przez budowlę. ** Superskok: Z powodu jego nadludzko silnych nóg, Blonsky jest w stanie skoczyć na ogromną wysokość i odległość. Jest w stanie skoczyć na wysokość kilku pięter nad poziom gruntu, wykorzystując budynki i inne struktury jako oparcia dla stóp, by dosięgnąć daną wysokość. Najlepiej obrazuje to fakt, że był w stanie skoczyć z dachu na poruszający się śmigłowiec, w którym siedział generał Ross. * Nadludzka wytrzymałość: Tkanki ciała Blonsky'ego, podobnie do Hulka, są mocno twardsze i bardziej odporne na obrażenia od tkanek zwykłego człowieka. Jego wytrzymałość została wzmocniona do wysokiego stopnia i widocznie nic nie ucierpiał w wyniku poparzeń i eksplozji. Był w stanie znieść pociski wysokiego kalibru a nawet ataki wręcz Hulka. * Nadludzka szybkość: Z powodu serum superżołnierza, szybkość Blonsky'ego była znacząco wyższa od zwykłego człowieka. Podczas biegu, Blonsky mógł z łatwością prześcignąć wojskowy pluton, a nawet Hulk miał problem z dotrzymaniem mu kroku. Nawet po transformacji Blonsky'ego, nadal był on wstanie poruszać się szybciej od zwykłego człowieka, gdyż był w stanie z łatwością doścignąć uszkodzone Humvee. * Nadludzka kondycja: Jako superżołnierz, Blonsky był w stanie biegać szybciej i walczyć przez długi czas bez zmęczenia. Wysoko zaawansowana muskulatura Blonsky'ego wytwarza znacznie mniej toksyn zmęczeniowych podczas aktywności fizycznej od muskulatura zwykłego człowieka. Jest w stanie fizycznie nadwyrężać się do szczytu zdolności przez kilka dni, zanim nagromadzone toksyny w jego krwi zaczną go osłabiać. * Chowane kośćcowe kolce: Blonsky posiada ostre kolce na rękach, łokciach, plecach oraz stopach. powstały one podczas transformacji Blonsky'ego i działały jak broń podczas bitwy z Hulkiem. Ostry kolec na jego łokciu został użyty do zadania głębokiej rany na klatce piersiowej Hulka, przecinając się przez ekstremalnie wytrzymałą skórę tego drugiego. * Współczynnik regeneracji: Jako superżołnierz, współczynnik regeneracji Blonsky'ego pozwolił mu na zagojenie rozległych obrażeń w przeciągu dnia, wliczając w to pęknięcia w całym szkielecie. Jego współczynnik leczenia superżołnierza był znacznie bardziej zaawansowany od jakiegokolwiek innego obdarowanego serum superżołnierza, co oznacza, że każdy superżołnierz brał inny jego rodzaj. Jest to udowodnione przez fakt, że Blonsky zregenerował się z rozległych fizycznych urazów w ciągu dnia, podczas gdy Rogersowi zajęłoby tydzień lub mniej odzyskanie sił po takich obrażeniach. Po przejściu transfuzji krwi od Hulka, jego zaawansowany współczynnik leczący został jeszcze bardziej wzmocniony, co pozwoliło mu na wyleczenie się w tym samym tempie co Hulk, co samo w sobie jest wysokim wskaźnikiem regeneracji. To czyni z niego pozornie niezniszczalnego i potencjalnie nieśmiertelnego. * Nadludzki refleks: Blonksy wykazuje refleks o wielkiej szybkości, co zostaje ukazane kiedy złapał pocisk z granatnika RPG wystrzelony przez żołnierza w locie. Zdolności * Ekspercki snajper: Z treningiem od United States Armed Forces, Blonsky stał się wytrenowany i biegły w celnym używaniu broni palnej. * Ekspert-taktyk: Będąc pracownikiem jednostek specjalnych, Blonsky miał doświadczenie w planowaniu taktyk. Kiedy po raz pierwszy walczył z Hulkiem, Blonsky wykazywał dobre umiejętności taktyczne do takiego momentu, aż drwiąc z Hulka pozwolił mu się uderzyć. Blonsky był weteranem, będącym w stanie dowodzić drużynami w różnych rodzajach misji Brytyjskiej Marynarki Wojennej. * Ekspercki akrobata: Po wzmocnieniu przez zastrzyk serum, Blonsky demonstrował różne wyczyny unikowe, pozwalając mu na uniknięcie zostania uderzonym przez wielkie obiekty o wysokiej prędkości. * Bojownik: Blonsky wykorzystuje poświęconą technikę ogromnej brutalnej siły podczas walki, nie mając żadnych skrupułów podczas pustoszenia Harlemu i wymieniając potężne ciosy, kiedy skonfrontował go Hulk. Wyposażenie Broń * SIG-Sauer P226R: Jedna ze standardowych broni przybocznych używanych przez United States Armed Forces. Blonsky nosił ją jako broń przyboczna i wykorzystywał przeciwko Hulkowi podczas ich konfrontacji na Uniwersytecie Culver, kiedy musiał upuścić swoją broń główną, aby uniknąć jednego z ataków Hulka. Blonsky odrzucił ją, kiedy skończyła mu się amunicja, a drugą dano mu, kiedy dołączył do ekipy próbującej pojmać Bannera w Nowym Jorku oraz użył jej do grożenia Samuelowi Sternsowi, żeby przemienił go w stworzenie przypominające Hulka. * Heckler & Koch MP5A3: Blonsky otrzymał jedną z takich broni maszynowych, załadowaną środkami uspokajającymi, aby pojmać Bruce'a Bannera w Rio de Janeiro. Banner zdołał uciec, kiedy zaskoczyli go w jego mieszkaniu, a Blonsky zastrzelił psa Bannera, Ricky'ego. Po pościgu, Blonsky'emu i jego ekipie udało się dogonić Bannera w fabryce, w której ten pracował i przemienił się w Hulka. Nie wiedząc, że Hulk to Banner, Blonsky próbował go zastrzelić środkami uspokajającymi jak mu kazano, lecz potem zamienił je na prawdziwe kule, zamierzając skonfrontować Hulka. * M4A1: Blonsky dołączył do wszystkich innych żołnierzy pod dowództwem generała Thaddeusa Rossa przy Uniwersytecie Culver, kiedy kazano mu przez jakiś czas nie działać. Użył standardowej M4A1, żeby otworzyć ogień przeciwko Hulkowi wśród pozostałych żołnierzy i odrzucił go, kiedy otrzymał rozkaz wkroczenia do działania. Wziął drugą, aby nieustannie atakować Hulka, kiedy udało mu się zniszczyć działa soniczne Starka, strzelając do Hulka, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. * DefTech 40mm Multi Launcher: Członkowie United States Armed Forces używali tych granatników, aby wystrzelić granaty gazowe na Bruce'a Bannera, kiedy próbowali zaskoczyć go na Uniwersytecie Culver. Jako że spowodowało to tylko jego przemianę w Hulka, Blonsky odrzucił swoją M4A1 i wziął swoją wyrzutnię granatów, by wkroczyć do działania, tym razem załadowaną granatami wybuchowymi. Blonsky wystrzelił w Hulka dwa granaty, lecz ten chwycił dwa fragmenty gruzów, aby wykorzystać je jak tarczy przeciw eksplozjom. * Granat błyskowy: Blonsky wykorzystał granat błyskowy przeciwko Hulkowi podczas ich pierwszego starcia w Rio de Janeiro, zamierzając go ubezwłasnowolnić. Hulk otrząsnął się z tego prawie natychmiast, a granat zdołał go jedynie bardziej rozwścieczyć. Relacje Sojusznicy * Brytyjskie Siły Zbrojne * Royal Marines * Joe Greller Wrogowie * Bruce Banner/Hulk - niedoszła ofiara i niedoszły zabójca * Centrum Dowodzenia Operacjami Strategicznymi - wrogowie, byli sojusznicy ** Thaddeus Ross - niedoszła ofiara, były zwierzchnik ** Kathleen Sparr - ofiara, była towarzyszka broni * Samuel Sterns * Betty Ross - niedoszła ofiara Tylko w grze komputerowej * Glenn Talbot - sojusznik Wystąpienia W porządku chronologicznym: * The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture * The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week ** ''Incredible Hulk'' (równoległe wydarzenia) ** Marvel One-Shot: Konsultant ''(nagranie) * ''Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. ** ''Sezon pierwszy'' *** Pierwsze zadanie ''(nagranie) *** [[Tory|''Tory]] (wspomniany) * Daredevil ** Sezon pierwszy *** Królik w śnieżycy (obrazek) *** Stick (obrazek) *** ''Nelson i Murdock'' (obrazek) ** Sezon drugi *** Siedem minut (obrazek) *** Chłodny dzień (obrazek) * ''WHiH Newsfront'' ** Sezon drugi *** ''WHiH Newsfront Exclusive: President Ellis Discusses the Avengers'' (obrazek) * ''The Defenders'' ** Sezon pierwszy *** Bezpieczne schronienie (obrazek) * ''The Punisher'' ** Sezon pierwszy *** Umrzyków dwóch (obrazek) *** Twarzą w twarz z wrogiem (obrazek) * ''Daredevil'' ** Sezon trzeci *** Proszę (obrazek) *** Złe uczynki (obrazek) *** Tonąc w mroku (obrazek) Ciekawostki * W komiksach, Abomination nie jest w stanie na powrót przemienić się w Blonsky'ego. Reżyser Louis Leterrier pierwotnie zamierzał umieścić w filmie Incredible Hulk scenę po napisach, w której pokazany by był Blonsky, z powrotem zmieniony w człowieka, uwięziony i związany łańcuchami w celi ograniczającej, lecz ostatecznie scena nie została nagrana * Według nowelizacji filmu, której autorem jest Peter David, Tony Stark mówi Thaddeusowi Rossowi, że Blonsky jest w areszcie T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Zostało to potwierdzone przez one-shot Konsultant, który ukazuje agenta Phila Coulsona i agenta Jaspera Sitwella wysyłających Starka na spotkanie z generałem Rossem w nadziei sabotowania spotkania w ten sposób, aby Ross odmówił wydania Blonsky'ego Nickowi Fury'emu, którego zwierzchnicy, chcieli złoczyńcę w jego drużynie Avengers. Za kulisami * Pochodzenie Emila Blosnky'ego zostało zmienione w filmie Incredible Hulk, aby wyjaśnić akcent aktora Tima Rotha. * Tim Roth nosił kombinezon od technologii motion-capture do przedstawienie Abominationa. * Reżyser Louis Leterrier sprawił, że wygląd Abominationa różnił się od komiksowego, ponieważ czuł, że widownia zdziwi się, że wygląda on jak ryba, albo gad, zamiast człowieka jak Hulk. * Ray Stevenson, który później grał Volstagga w filmach Thor i Thor: Mroczny świat, był przesłuchiwany do roli Blonsky'ego. * Tim Roth wyjawił, że twórcy rozważali jego wystąpienie we wszesnym rozwoju filmu Avengers: Czas Ultrona, ale nie odrzucił on możliwości pojawienia się w przyszłych produkcjach Marvel Cinematic Universe. * J.B. Blanc, J.D. Hall, Fred Tatasciore oraz Jonathan Lipow zapewniali wszyscy rolę podładania głosu pod Abominationa w filmie Incredible Hulk, chociaż żaden z nich nie został wymieniony w napisach końcowych. * Brayden Jones, Patrick Mark, Cyril Raffaelli oraz Terry Notary byli kaskaderami za Tima Rotha w roli Abominationa. * Avi Phillips był zastępcą Tima Rotha w roli Abominationa Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Użytkownicy serum superżołnierza Kategoria:Postacie (Incredible Hulk) Kategoria:Brązowe oczy Kategoria:Brązowe włosy Kategoria:Łysi Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Wysoka Liczba Ciał